Discovering Betrayal and Finding Trust
by Larka's Blessing
Summary: Ginny is betrayed by the one person she thought she could love and saved by the one person she could never love. Rated T for safety. None of this belongs to me. Give all credit to JK Rowling. Currently abandoned until further notice.


It has been three years since the end of the War. Harry came back to me as soon as he could. We had been dating since the beginning of third year. It has been the best eight years of my life. Harry was so romantic when he wanted to be! I love him so much! I am convinced he is going to propose any day now.

I was sitting in the front room of our little flat in London when Harry came home. He was early. I wondered what happened. He looked up at me and smiled faintly. I was instantly worried. "Harry, is everything ok?"

"Gin, I need to talk to you."

"Well, go ahead."

"Well, I'm breaking up with you. These past eight years have been agonizing for me."

"Why did you ask me out in my third year then?"

"I felt a need to repay what your family did for me. I ensured that I would be welcome back every year. If I was dating you, you would want me to come to your house for the summer. I would be protected and not have to deal with the Dursleys. It's quite simple, actually."

Tears poured freely from my eyes. "So you just used me for personal gain?"

Harry smiled, and I was disgusted at him. "You've caught on! Good job!"

"So all this has been a lie? Why didn't you break up with me three years ago?"

"I don't know. I guess I felt like it was wrong to just abandon you right out of school."

"So you figured three years later was a better time for it?"

"I reckoned it would hurt less," he shrugged.

"No, Potter, it still hurts like hell."

"I really am sorry, Ginny."

"No, you're not."

"Okay, I'm not sorry that I broke up with you, that was a long time coming. I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Oh, so Potter does have a heart, no matter how small and cruel it is." I stood and ran from the room. I threw everything I owned into a trunk I summoned. When I was done, I stormed back into the front room. "Do you want to know the worst part? I'm pregnant. It's yours. Does that change anything?"

"Ginny, I just said that I want to break up with you, not that I don't want you here! I'll take care of the baby and you! I just don't want to be yours anymore."

"That's the problem, Potter. I want someone to belong to; someone I could call my own. I thought that person was going to be you, but look how wrong I was. My baby and I are going to go live elsewhere, even if we have to live on the streets." I slammed the door, leaving Potter behind forever.

The sad part is, I am on the streets.

I have been for four months; living off the small amount of pocket money I had when I left. I hoped it would be enough for my little baby, but I knew it wouldn't last for long.

I had to resort to begging. I spent the last of my money, and I was starving. It was even worse. I knew my baby was going to die. I knew that unless I was taken in and fed well soon, the baby wouldn't survive, and I doubted I would survive much longer. I didn't care about myself anymore though. All I could think about was that my baby was going to die, and it was all Potter's fault.

Winter was here, and I was extremely malnourished, but I managed to keep my baby alive. I didn't know how I did it, but I did. I got a hold of materials to make a sign. I could barely see anymore, but I managed to scratch out a couple words.

**_My baby is going to die._**

**_Please, spare some change for my baby and me._**

I propped the sign at my feet, and curled up, trying to stay warm and, in some weird way, protect my baby.

I felt someone staring down at me. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see much, but I could see a mop of white-blonde hair. I guessed who it was. "Ginny?"

Yes, it was Draco Malfoy. I was shocked into silence that he used my name. I was expecting 'Weaselette' or 'Blood-traitor.' Nothing like his use of my real name.

"Ginny, can you hear me?"

I nodded.

"So you are Ginny Weasley."

"Yes," my voice was raspy, "What do you want, Malfoy."

"I want to take you to the Manor. You are going to die out here." I quickly kicked down my sign. He couldn't know that I had Potter's baby inside of me. He wouldn't be so kind then.

"You do?"

"Yes. You are going to die. I can't let that happen. I can't let more people die because I refused to take action."

I was shocked. "What happened to the arrogant Draco Malfoy?"

"He was left behind a long time ago. But come, this is not the place for this talk. I will explain everything back at the Manor, after we get you healed. I'm sure you have some side effects of being out here for,"

"Four months."

"Four months! What about Potter? What happened to you two?"

"Here is not the place for this talk."

"Good point. Come on." Draco started to walk away.

"Draco, I can't see."

"You're blind?"

"No. It's all blurry. I can't see where you're leading me." I expected him to sneer and walk away. I was, oddly, pleasantly surprised when he took my hand and led me. "Are we going to Apparate?"

"No. We're going to Floo. You are in no condition to Apparate."

I nodded. For some odd reason, I trusted Draco not to harm me. I felt something I couldn't name. I knew that I had felt it before, but never like this, and I couldn't exactly name what I was feeling, but I knew that I liked it.

Draco led me to a pub. We stopped outside the door, I guessed. I noticed the white disappear. I cocked my head to the side. Draco saw me do it.

"I am still not trusted, even after I have proved myself countless times."

I nodded. It was true. Draco had leaked some information to Potter that allowed him to defeat Voldemort. Unfortunately, only he, Draco, and I knew that he did. And Potter wasn't telling anyone any time soon. Draco pulled me into the pub, and we Flooed to what I guessed was his house. He turned to me and pulled his hood down. He stared at me for a long time.

"Is something bothering you?"

"What about your family? Why didn't they take you in?"

"I never told them. I couldn't bear their looks of pity."

"So, you let your health deteriorate instead of taking pity? I admire that. Independence. Although, it probably would have been smarter to face the pity. I think that you are strong to not break and go running to your parents."

I single tear escaped my eyes. "My parents are dead."

I felt Draco's shock. "By whose hand?"

"Your father's."


End file.
